


Inherent Goodness

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Tony was good friends with Strange and Bruce. Really, they were very good friends. But he also knew Strange was supreme sorcerer now. In hindsight, he should’ve known something related to magic will happen in his tower. But this time he was happy about it.





	Inherent Goodness

 

Strange looked uncomfortable. “I am sorry Anthony.”

Tony looked bored. “What have you done this time?”

Strange looked shifty but he answered nonetheless.

“I might’ve …accidentally opened a portal to some mythical land and now there are two unicorns here. By accident.  ”

 

Tony for some time just looked at him. He was at a loss for words. When the reality hit him he screamed.

 

“Are you mad? What will happen to them now? They’ll die. Send them back home you fool.”

Strange avoided Tony as he spoke. “I might’ve forgotten the spell that will do that.”

 

Tony looked at Strange again and this time he didn’t hesitate. He punched the sorcerer in his stupid face.

 

“Asshole….what if they die? What about their family? What about their food? Do you realise what you’ve done? We know next to nothing about unicorns. Why the fuck were you practicing such a spell in the first place?”

 

Strange had the sense to lower his eyes. “I’ll fix it. It’ll take me four days. So till then, take care of them. For some reason they don’t like me. They always start getting fidgety as I go near them. ”

Toy snorted. “Gee, I wonder why-”

 

Strange looked exasperated. “Come on help a friend here…maybe some stories are true and it’s not only virgins they like but humans with pure heart, kind soul too. They will like you. I mean just think about it, what if some virgin is a murderer or likes beating children would you say he/she is pure? No.”

 

Tony looked at Strange and snorted again. “And you think that person is me? Wow, are you my friend? Then why are you insulting me?”

 

Strange shook his head. Tony really thought he was not good. His heart ached for his friend. He hated those assholes.

 

“I am not. You are a good man. With kind heart and pure soul. They will like you. You are not evil Anthony. You know the evil ones very well.” 

 

Tony shook his head and followed Strange. Strange shot him a smile as they walked to his room.

Tony’d forgotten the assholes were at the tower for a while because of repairs. Except for Barnes none of them were worthy of forgiveness.

 

 

Clint looked at the two as they passed by him and other renegades. “What are you cooking up Strange? We could hear strange voices coming from inside.”

Strange looked down at Barton as if he was an insect and Tony could not stop his smirk.

 

“Not your problem criminal. Keep your nose out of other people’s business.”

 

Clint didn’t and he and the others followed Strange. Strange didn’t give a fuck if they were following him. It’s not like he had to answer to these morons. He had talked to Tony and explained everything. He didn’t owe anyone else anything.

 

Strange opened the door to his room. The unicorn looked at all the people then shrunk in on itself. The foal wasn’t visible to anyone.

 

Tony was not visible to the animal then.

 

The parent hid the foal behind him and narrowed its eyes as it went through team cap.

 

Sam, Clint, Wanda, Natasha and Scott cooed at the creature but the parent bared its horn at them.

 

Steve tried to smile at it and beckoned the beast towards them but the beast if it was possible glared a lot harder.

 

When his eyes stopped on Tony who was now visible the unicorn lost all its anger. It slowly went to Tony and sat near his feet.

 

Tony looked horrified. The foal was trying to bite his jeans with his baby teeth. Damn, it was adorable.

 

Whole of team cap was looking as if they’d swallowed slugs. They looked constipated.

 

Strange started laughing. “Figures, the most pure beast in existence wants nothing to do with you all. After all unicorns are mythical creatures who only ever go near men/women of pure hearts, kind souls, virgins who have those qualities. Clearly you all don’t have any of those qualities.  Why would the beast even go near any of you? You all are assholes…”

With that Strange told Tony to take the unicorns with him.

 

 The parent and the foal happily went with Tony.

 

Tony had a soft smile on his face. He had picked up the beautiful foal and was caressing him gently. The parent was walking while leaning on Tony.

Tony felt happy. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.

 

 

Clint looked ready to puke.

“What was that? Did that majestic creature glare at all of us and went with Stark?”

Wanda, Natasha, Sam, Scott were unusually pale.

Steve was in shock.

 

When Bucky came and asked what had happened Strange snorted.

“You should see the footage.” Strange couldn’t hide his smile.

 

When Bucky did see the footage, he did not say anything. Though internally he was smiling. Steve’s team was full of assholes. No wonder the animal didn’t want to be anywhere near them.

He actually wondered why anybody would want to be anywhere near these people.

 

He liked Tony. Once he got to know him he really really ended up liking the man. He was the only one who was allowed to visit Tony. The rest were banned from coming to the tower.

 

* * *

 

Clint fainted when he saw Bucky sitting with Tony and the two unicorns.

The other fugitives went into shock for a while. Steve started to realise that what he’d done was not only wrong but cruel……villainous.

Bucky was the only one who had the decency to apologise for everything he’d done.

Others still felt they were right. Clearly they were delusional.

Explains why the most pure beast in existence didn’t want to do anything with them.

 

* * *

 

 

The unicorn moved from behind Tony and looked at Virginia and Rhodey. After a minute he relaxed and let both the humans pet him.

Virginia kept on cooing at the parent. Rhodey and Bucky were playing with the foal.

Rest of team cap was standing outside the workshop glaring daggers at Tony and company.

Strange was laughing with Thor, Vision and Bruce. The unicorns didn’t outright dislike the four but weren’t comfortable and relaxed with them as they were with Tony. Second place went to Bucky, Rhodey and Pepper. They came in third spot.

Steve’s little rag tag team had no place. The animals hated them. The foal started neighing every time if one of them tried to come near them. Which in turn made the parent murderous. Tony had to work then to appease the frightened animal. After it happened two times Strange did a spell which created a barrier between the animals and Steve’s team.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three days since the unicorns made themselves at home in Stark tower.  Both the parent and foal stayed with Tony but liked Bucky, Rhodey, Logan and Virginia.

Bucky was petting the foal and Tony was working on another suit when Bucky said what was on his mind.

“I never could’ve imagined a unicorn liking me. I didn’t even think they existed.  After all the blood on my hands. …………”

Tony stilled and looked at Bucky for a while as he didn’t finish. Bucky looked tensed. Then he got up and sat next to Bucky.

The foal quickly went to Tony’s lap. Bucky smiled as it happened, some of the tension leaving his eyes.

 

“You are a good man Barnes. That’s why they like you.”

He gave a kind smile to Bucky. Bucky blushed as he heard Tony.

Tony put a hand around Bucky’s shoulders.

 

“Your heart should be pure and good. Yours must be. ”

 

Bucky looked at Tony lovingly. “Yours has always been. Always will be.”

 

Tony seemed shocked by the statement. But more so with the blatant affection and love he could see in Bucky’s eyes for him.  His eyes didn’t leave Bucky for a while, then slowly he smiled.

 

Bucky hesitantly looked at Tony. “I- I like you a lot. Would you like to go on a date with me someday?”

 

Tony kept on looking at Bucky with a soft smile on his face. After a while he slowly moved towards him and kissed his cheek.

 

“I would love to someday.”

 

He smiled at him and Bucky felt happy after a long long time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_A year later._

 

 

The unicorns went back to their homeland a week later. It had been a year since then. Tony, once he got to know Bucky and started spending more time with him ended up liking him a lot.

Bucky used to stay with Tony in tower. He didn’t like Steve’s friends and had refused to go back to the compound.  They started dating six months later.

 

Steve fainted after learning about it.

 

The rest were shocked beyond belief.

 

Bucky didn’t give a damn about any of Steve’s team mates. They were still rubbish. They still thought the world should be grateful for their very existence.

Bucky had told Rhodey and Pepper that he thought they suffered from severe case of narcissism. They were deluded. They had very weird ideas about their own importance.

 

His therapist agreed with him. Dr David Ford was brilliant. Bucky trusted him.

 

_“I dunno doc, but it seems to me Steve’s team mates suffer from serious narcissism.  They are seriously deluded. They have delusions about their own grandeur.”_

_Dr David had given a curious look to Bucky at first. After a few minutes he had smiled._

 

_“And, what makes you think so sergeant Barnes?”_

_Bucky leaned forward and started talking._

 

_“Because I know Stevie. And that’s not my Stevie. Stevie was never this cruel or horrid.” Bucky smiled ruefully. “He was a little shit, got into unnecessary fights with guys twice his size.” Then Bucky smiled sadly. “But never cruel doc. That’s…… that’s not Stevie. And his team mates….ugh doc they are repulsive. They think they are god’s gift to mankind. They follow Steve without questioning him. It’s like Steve will tell them to jump, they’ll say how high… that’s not friendship. That’s not loyalty. That’s that’s wrong. ”_

 

_The psychiatrist studied Bucky for a minute before asking his next question._

_“What do you actually think about Mr Rogers team mates?”_

 

_Bucky looked at Dr David and smiled brightly._

 

_“They are assholes doc. They are disgusting backstabbers. They are deluded not to mention arrogant, egoists and cruel.”_

 

_Dr David’s eyes widened a little but he controlled his emotion._

 

_“Well, Sergeant Barnes, would you like to share with me why you think so?”_

_Bucky nodded and told Dr Ford everything._

 

_“I found out about all of them when I came out of cryo."_

_Wanda Maximoff was a Hydra agent, who had volunteered for Strucker’s experiments with her twin. Anyone who volunteers for Hydra is scum in my eyes doc. Then there were reports that she and her twin caused fatalities with that Ultron robot.”_

_Bucky took a deep breath and continued, “she fucked with Tony Stark’s head. She was responsible for Ultron. She fucked with Dr Banner’s head and so many innocents died, were injured, handicapped…all because of her. She fucked with their heads doctor. She she…..why is she alive, it would’ve been nice if instead of her twin she had died. One less villain in the world to worry about. ” Bucky looked disgusted._

 

_Dr David looked a little ill but motioned with his hand for Bucky to continue._

_Bucky smiled bitterly, “then guess what, I heard all these fuckers calling a twenty six year old adult woman kid.”_

 

_Bucky continued to talk but Dr David realised the most important thing: this man was deeply hurt by his best friend, by Steve Rogers actions. He sounded broken………defeated._

 

_“Then I realised Steve had lost it. My Steve…..Stevie would have sent her straight to prison. She was saving her own ass when she switched sides and the bitch was still spouting rubbish about Tony then. I am astounded doc, that he listened to a Hydra mind fucker instead of his bloody team mate.” Bucky shouted the last words and Dr David’s eyes widened._

 

_Bucky had never lost control till now. Before he could calm him Bucky clenched his right hand and closed his eyes. After ten minutes he again started talking._

_“Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were spies for Shield. I remember shooting her before on a mission. I was told by Alexander Pierce to kill Steve and her when project insight was supposed to happen._

_In the compound, Barton kept on ranting about something related to back. The guy got on my nerves. He and Natasha are so irritating. Both of them kept on ranting and raving throwing in words like egoist, then that back thing and sometimes that mind fucker joined them when they were bad mouthing Tony._

 

_Even though I was never in the same room as them, I could pick out what they were talking about. No wonder Laura Barton filed for separation, if I had been in her place I would have divorced his rotten ass.”_

 

_Dr David smiled at that. Bucky looked at him and smiled in return._

_“Clint left his family and three children on Steve’s words.” Bucky chuckled then. “Believe me doc, I would’ve never left my boyfriend on the words of a brainwashed assassin. I would have made damn sure to talk to both parties. I would not have volunteered to become a criminal then be upset when I ended up in a prison.”_

 

_Bucky stopped talking then. Dr David looked at him curiously but didn’t say anything. A tremor went through Bucky and Dr David was out of his seat in seconds. He knew there were guards outside but he didn’t think it was necessary to alert them._

 

_“Mr Barnes, calm down. Listen to my voice. You are safe.”_

_Bucky just closed his eyes and smiled tiredly, “Not havin an attack doc. Just remembered what both of those criminals did to Vision.”_

_Dr David was unsure whether he should leave Bucky’s side but Bucky just shook his head and smiled._

_“I am okay doc. If you would’ve seen it, you’d have felt exactly what I did just now.”_

 

 

_Bucky took a deep breath and continued. His voice was very soft._

_“She attacked him doc. She attacked Vision and put him through who knows how many floors. Clint had spouted some rubbish about Cap needs you and she was up and running with Clint like a hunting dog._

_Honestly doc, I had my suspicions about Clint and her. No good man leaves his wife and children like that. I honestly thought there was something going on between them. I know her twin died to save that asshole, that doesn’t mean Barton should’ve ran off without thinking. She was safe. She had caused unnecessary deaths. Steve was distracted cause he heard my name…… Why was she?_

_Tony…Tony had even offered me help. But…look Steve hid it from everyone._

 

_Sam blindly follows Steve. If Steve will tell him to move left, he’ll move left. If he’’ll tell him to go straight. Straight he’ll go. He said it doc, Tony wouldn’t believe us.”_

 

_Bucky smiled ruefully again, “I don’t even think he knew Tony at all. For that matter, I doubt any of them gives a shit about him. Friday and Colonel Rhodes told me they’d never even talked at length. Who gave Wilson the right to make assumptions about him? I figured Steve disliked Tony but this….. this is too cruel. You don’t hide your team mate’s parent’s murder from them. Then have no reaction when you actually see the deed._

 

 

_Later, I learned Margaret Carter had passed away a day ago. I didn’t know her that well, but I thought Stevie liked her…………But it seems I was wrong there too, cause he kissed that blondie who is Carter’s grand-niece…and she’d helped us, gave us weapons." Bucky chuckled darkly as he remembered what had happened to that foolish woman.  
_

 

_"Can’t tell ya how happy I was when I learned she had ended up in prison courtesy Virginia Potts Howlett, Logan and Everett Ross. That’s what you get for stealing confiscated items. She messed with the wrong man. Did she think Virginia will just let it go after what happened to Colonel Rhodes? Stupid woman._

 

_At the time I’d smiled, but later when I learned everything I was creeped out doc. You don’t make out with the niece of your supposed  love just a day after her funeral. She was her aunt, she must’ve grown up knowing about Steve.  Eww. It’s gross. I don’t wanna think about it._

 

_And doc, he keeps on talking about some fucking tree that was mentioned by this elusive Sharon Carter on Margaret’s funeral. Apparently it’s one of the things the old lady had said in her life._

_It’s so fucking annoying.  He keeps on comparing the damned statement to Accords. It doesn’t even make sense. You can’t tell the whole world to fuck off. That kind of tree will be cut down Steve. That tree deserves an axe in its bark. It’s so annoying doc. He doesn’t realise they caused deaths._

 

_Steve and Natasha’s ego is reaching the skies. They are not even sorry those agents of Shield died because of their data dump. Freakin disgusting.  Backstabber. She let Steve and me go on airport. She stabbed Tony in the back and she also knew about his parents._

 

_Steve told her to not say anything and there she goes, a fangirl of Steve like Sam, Sharon, and and that Ant guy. The guy was an idiot doc, was willing to tear himself in half. I learned later he was already a criminal, a thief. Huh…maybe that’s why he was so eager to join. Though I was pretty happy to learn the man who is the rightful owner of that suit had slapped Scott. Little thief deserved it.”_

_Bucky heaved a sigh of relief. It felt good to let all of that out._

 

He opened his eyes and was a little surprised to Dr David looked a little ill.

 

_Dr David : I really hope that I don’t need a therapy after this session. These people are beyond gross.  
_

 

_“Doc, you okay? You look a little green?”_

_Dr David closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes he smiled at Mr Barnes. He’ll go and have his breakdown at home with his wife. This man was brilliant, to have gone through so much and still be able to think like a normal human. A rational human._

_Dr David smiled kindly at Bucky. “Mr Barnes, thank you for telling me this. Anything else you’d like to talk about?”_

 

_Bucky’s eyes brightened again, “Yes, doc you remember we talked about Nick Fury?”_

 

_Dr David nodded._

_“Well doc, he came to the visit the compound and I will be honest he became one of my favourite people._

 

_“I am sorry for hurting you.”_

_Fury looked at Bucky for a minute then sighed. “Come on Barnes, you are okay.”_

_He embraced him._

 

_Dr David smiled at that. “That’s very good.”_

_Bucky started making patterns on the glass table as he spoke. “I know I didn’t want to hurt anybody, I  ...my mind wasn’t my own but…but doc I did it. My hands still did it...”_

_“You are right Mr Barnes. It’s the first step towards healing, you have to forgive yourself. The trauma of all those deaths, you have to live with it. It’s good that you apologised._

_It’s what you can do. Nothing more. You feel your victim's grief and that is what makes you a good man. You were cleared of all charges because you were a victim too.”_

 

_Bucky nodded at him._

_“But, lets come to why you were happy?”_

 

 

_Bucky straightened and the defeated look vanished from his face._

_Bucky smiled gleefully then. He looked like a little child who’d gotten candy. That analogue was true since Bucky loved sweets._

 

_“He slapped them doc, he slapped Clint and Natasha. I can’t tell you how happy I was. They’d went to him and were again ranting but he didn’t listen, just slapped them. Both of them fell from the force of the slap._

_Then he went to Steve and I gotta tell you doc, it beats me how he managed to put so much disgust in his glare. Then he said something about " "compartmentalisation....... huh Rogers? And I was shocked doc, Steve paled when he heard Fury._

 

_He said to Wilson, “ “I do what he does just slower, huh, you have issues Wilson. No wonder you were dishonourably discharged and was also bashed by VA.” ”_

_He’d looked at Scott and smirked. Then said, “ “ be grateful you just got a slap from Hank. If his wife was alive…… she would’ve pummelled you to ground. She loved that boy like her own son.” ”_

 

_I suppose he meant Tony. Then he also said Hank and her daughter would’ve stood beside Janet not him. Needless to say Scott didn’t leave his room for days._

 

_He hadn’t deigned to address Wanda.  I mean, why would he ? Conniving bitch can’t hurt Tony, Vision or Bruce  ever again."  
_

 

 

_Bucky smiled in satisfaction as he remembered that Tony had built special bracelets with Vision’s, Bruce and Thor’s help. The bitch will not be getting inside their heads ever again.  
_

 

_Dr David waited for him to talk. Bucky smiled at him and continued from where he'd left off.  
_

 

_"When he left another woman came, I think her name was Maria Hill, and guess what, Clint and Natasha went to her but she moved back from them as if she was afraid of catching something from them. She just dropped a folder on the table and quickly left._

 

_You already know, that after everything that’s happened, Tony withdrew his support for the Avenger initiative. Shield is responsible for it again. SI only provides the compound to the avengers. Everything else is now taken care of by Shield. Weapons, food, bills, everything. Just the building is Tony’s. And Friday only answers to me, Thor, Bruce and Stephen when they are there, and monitors the whole building lest they try something nasty again. You should've seen their faces doc. Now they have to go and do grocery shopping and everything by themselves.  
_

 

_Gotta say, I was glad to hear that. Now, maybe instead of lazing around in the world class facility, these creeps will actually go and work. I am thinking of taking up writing doc. I like science fiction and romance genre. Maybe I’ll start writing M/M romance and Science adventures when I am completely okay._

 

_Gotta make a living. No way am I gonna be like those free loaders. When I signed the Accords, I asked them if I would only be called for very serious battles. They agreed. Gotta thank you for that and all the doctors of Tchalla. Most of all Mr Stark."_

 

_Bucky smiled sadly  then. Dr David couldn't understand why but he remained quiet._

 

_"Then they all started their bashing fest of Tony. About how Fury and Hill were in Stark’s pocket. I gotta tell you doc, they don’t even have manners to call him by his name. I learned later from Virginia and Colonel Rhodes that they’d never called Tony by his name. It was always Stark._

_I was so angry doc. These are team mates? They are gross. And when I saw that video of Thor holding Tony up, I threw up doc. That’s……. that’s vile. And they all were standing there._

_That’s not my Steve. That incident again cemented the fact my Steve was lost in ice. My Steve would’ve stopped Thor. He would’ve fought with him, not ask about some fucking legionnaire. Then they rolled their eyes when Tony said he’d saved the world. They are repulsive doc. Honestly, they all belong in the prison._

_And Steve had the audacity to say in that video "we'll lose together too". Where did that togetherness go when Sam said Tony  won't believe us and he agreed. I hadn't  asked Steve to lie to Tony about his parents._

_Steve broke the Avengers doc and his fucking lapdogs. Not Tony. Though I really don't think they were ever together. They all just bullied Tony and insulted him every time. Dirtbags.  
_

 

_So happy they all have to do community service for next seven years. I volunteered but I am sure they aren’t happy about it._ ”

 

_Bucky heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. He didn't utter a single  word for an hour.  Dr David continued to look at him._

 

* * *

 

 

_Another session_

 

 

_“What about Mr Stark?”_

 

_Dr David noticed how Bucky’s eyes lit up as he mentioned Tony._

 

_“We talked about flowers the other day doctor. It was nice. Then we went to feed ducks. They were adorable."  
_

 

“ _You know how I was hesitant to go to Mr Stark’s tower in beginning. Well, Mr Stark, Virginia Potts and Mr Logan used to come visit me._

 

_I….. I couldn’t even believe my eyes when Mr Logan and his wife brought me sweets one day. And I am not ashamed to admit doc, I started crying. To think Tony’s friends didn’t despise me....I I felt happy. They’d hugged me and stayed with me for whole day. We talked a lot that day._

 

_Then whenever the three used to come they brought me all sorts of sweets. Chocolates, candies…you name it and I can guarantee ya doc I must’ve eaten it. I love sweets doc."  
_

_Dr David  smiled and Bucky continued._

 

_"Sometimes Mr Happy and Colonel Rhodes also came and we used to sit  and watch TV and enjoy eating pizza or drink smoothies. I love smoothies. They are delicious."_

 

_“One time I was with Mr Stark and one of his bots and doc I love them, You, Butterfingers and Dum-e, they are adorable. I want to play with them all day but I don’t wanna impose on Mr Stark even though he has assured me he doesn’t see my presence as a hindrance._

_They’d tried to feed me one of their smoothies and before I could drink, Tony came running and took the glass tumbler away from my hands._

_Then he started berating the bots. They beeped sadly but then the most adorable thing happened Doc………… Tony kissed all of them and then they started beeping happily. And I am not ashamed to say doc, my heart melted there and then.”_

 

_Bucky looked like a love struck fool. There was a certain softness in his eyes as he was telling David everything._

 

_Dr David smiled to himself.  He was very happy for Sergeant Barnes. The man was healing and it was nice._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rhodey had cracked at that. Virginia could not stop smiling for weeks.

 

Logan and Happy had left the room after hearing about it. She could hear their raucous laughs even inside the room.

 

 Virginia had to go and control her husband and friend after the tenth time Logan asked Friday to show him the footage.

 

She was amused though when he promised to stop seeing if he could take a copy of the recording back to their condo.

 

“Logan, sweetheart, I know you dislike all of them but this is getting out of hand.”

 

Logan just shrugged.

“I am going to watch this at least once a day darling. This is the best thing.”

 

 

Tony had looked at him for a while, then when he started laughing he too couldn’t stop.

 

Bucky had felt happy and proud when he had seen Tony smile. It was a rare sight to see Tony smile. He had given himself a mental pat on the shoulder for making him laugh. For making him happy.

 

 

 

When Thor heard about it, he had been at the compound. Bruce and Vision were the ones who told him.

Strange had started laughing with Thor as he heard it.

 

Clint and Wanda again couldn’t keep their nose out of other people’s business.

“Why the fuck are you laughing so loud Strange? This place doesn’t belong to you. We also live here.”

 Strange, Thor, Vision and Bruce looked at each other and suppressed the urge to smile as they remembered why Clint was even there. His wife had thrown him out of her life and house. They were separated. He was no longer welcome at the farm after the nonsense he had done.

Thor wanted her to wield the Mjolnir. She was worthy. Barton doesn’t deserve her. Maybe he should think hard about the Mjolnir too. Maybe it was faulty. That’s why it broke. Hela had crushed it as if it was nothing.

 Because no way Rogers was worthy. Why had it moved a little? It shouldn’t have. The captain was as far away from worthy as was possible. For that matter his actions towards Anthony also didn’t make him worthy. His sincere apology didn't erase the fact that he was wrong. He had no right to do such a thing.  Maybe the hammer was faulty after all.

 

 

Steve kept quiet these days. The four must have a reason for laughing. He didn’t want to know the reason. He seemed to be the butt of the jokes these days anyway. He cringed as he remembered Harley and Peter laughing at him. He was sure he had heard Harley call him a bully. But the spider kid had interrupted him.

 

_“What ya talking about Harley, he is not a bully. He is the bully.  He is the king of bullies. He has a whole team of bullies. Captain bully. That’s what he is.”_

 

“Why are you smirking?” Clint asked with a disgusted look on his face.

 

Natasha was on the fours shit list with the rest of team cap as she had been the one to betray Tony at airport. They disliked her more because what she did was even worse. Siding with Tony then betraying him.  Then having the audacity to give the flimsy excuse Steve wasn’t gonna stop. 

 

Thor had looked extremely disgusted when he’d heard that. Vision wanted to float away so that he could not hear Natalie’s voice anymore. Whatever came out of her and Barton’s mouth was garbage.

As for Wanda he pretended these days she didn’t exist. Ant guy and Wing guy were pretty much stupid. Blind followers of Steve like Natalie.

Not to mention he, Thor, Stephen and Bruce had wrote her off as a lost cause when they’d learned she was in cahoots with Steve in hiding Tony’s parents murder.

 

She, Scott and Sam were nothing but fanboys/fangirls of Rogers.

 

Wanda was despicable. That was the end of it.

 

Clint was a horrible human and sometimes Thor thought his brother was wrong. Barton didn’t have a heart. No human who has a heart will leave their mates/partner and children to become a criminal. Then be upset when he ends up in prison.

 

Thor had been creeped out when he’d heard them ranting that the red haired pretend witch was a kid. She was twenty six in human years. How was she a kid? Was that something the humans did? Infantilise adult women. After that revelation he kept his distance from all of them even more.

He talked to Steve a little but their conversations were stilted. Thor was still angry with Steve and Steve had just given up on everything.

 

 

Thor looked at Clint and smiled mischievously. “I don’t know Barton. Maybe because this-” Thor pointed at the compound “belongs to Anthony Edward Stark. It doesn’t belong to you. Why should we care if you are upset?”

All of team cap members paled a little. Steve just shook his head.

“Loki is alive. We were together on Asgard.” Clint started shaking but Thor paid him no mind. He looked at Wanda and smiled. It was an evil smile. “Hope …hope Wanda that Loki will never come back to earth. Because if he does and learns about you….you are finished. My brother is a God like me. He is learned in mystical arts. He is the best. And now that our mother doesn’t exist….he is the most powerful magician in all nine realms. ” He snorted as he took in her horrified expression.

“He is not a pretender, he is the real deal. God of mischief and magic. He has been doing what Stephen here does for centuries.” He looked at Stephen and smiled good naturedly. Stephen was looking a little upset muttering something which suspiciously sounded like he tricked me. He tricked me. Why? How is it even possible?

Thor again glanced at Wanda and smirked, "or maybe I am wrong. My brother, the God of magic, wouldn't even give you a second glance. Why would he even waste his time on an insect like you. You are nothing but a petty experiment of monstrous Midgardians. " He dangled the bracelet in front of her and blood drained from Wanda's face. 

 

Wanda, Clint, Natasha, Sam and Scott had the left the room immediately after that conversation. Clint and Wanda didn't bother them again.

 

 

Steve just wanted everyone to leave him alone. Bucky had already left him for Tony. He met him once a week because they were best friends. Otherwise Bucky spent his time with his boyfriend. He could make out Bucky was not impressed with him. He hadn’t been even when he’d gone in cryo.

 

_“Stevie…..he was your friend…”_

_“Why’d you hurt him like that?”_

 

_Steve had no answer for Bucky. He did what was right. Bucky was important. Everything else was irrelevant. He shouldn’t be sorry. He was always right. Bucky was just being stupid._

 

 

But after everything ……maybe he was the one who was stupid and cruel.

 

 

 

 

 

Steve had started redeeming himself and congratulated his best friend and Tony. He knew Bucky was gay. He was genuinely happy for both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony smiled to himself and gently caressed Bucky’s cheek. The man was sleeping peacefully. He kissed his cheek and went to get some coffee for himself and Bucky. Before he could go his gaze went to his bedside table.

 

He smiled as he looked at the photographs. There were many but these two were the best.  First was of him and Bucky with the unicorns. The foal was in his arms while the unicorn was licking his cheek. Bucky had a hand in the parent’s mane. They looked happy.

He saw the other one and again smiled. It was him, Bucky, Rhodey, Pepper, Logan and Happy. The foal was again in his arms while Pepper and Rhodey were kissing the parent. Happy had a hand in the unicorn’s mane. Logan and Bucky were sitting beside him gently caressing the foal.

There were others too which had Thor, Bruce, Vision and Strange.

 

 

 

 

Bucky ate his breakfast with relish. He kept on glancing at Tony who was sitting beside him and was eating his own. Tony had gone to take coffee for both of them but he came back with full breakfast instead. For Bucky everything was double.

 

He still couldn’t believe last night had happened. When he’d entered Tony, he was afraid his heart might just burst out of happiness. He was so happy and content in that moment. He had showered Tony with kisses and there were still marks decorating Tony’s neck, collarbone, and his thighs. His marks had disappeared after six hours, now they were just a blemish on his skin.

 

Bucky looked at his lover and clenched his hand. He has to stop these thoughts or he might end up ravishing Tony again, breakfast be damned. The man looked even more beautiful covered in marks given by him.

 

After sometime Tony had been on top and Bucky was sure the whole damn tower must’ve heard his moans. God, he loved Tony. Tony had been so loving and gentle.

 

 He was glad he fell in love with this incredible man.

Tony noticed his stares and smiled back.

 

“What you looking at gorgeous?”

 

Bucky blushed and shyly answered him. “You, sweetheart.”

 

Tony smiled and carefully put the tray down. He took Bucky’s too and placed it above his. Bucky was done anyway.

 

Tony leaned forward and gently caressed Bucky’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, what you thinking?”

 

Bucky took hold of Tony’s hand which was caressing his cheek and kissed his fingers slowly and reverently. He kept eye contact with Tony and felt proud that the man’s cheeks were turning red.

 

“I want to make love to you again Tony. Can I?”

 

Tony smiled in affirmation and Bucky’s eyes lit up.

 

“You can do that whenever you want.”

 

Bucky gently laid Tony down on bed and but there was nothing gentle in his kiss. He poured his passion and love in it and kissed Tony fiercely.  He tasted like fruits and toast. He could never get enough of kissing Tony.

 

Tony’s hand tangled in Bucky’s hair and he pulled him even closer. They kissed for a while.

 

 

Bucky looked at Tony  and smiled serenely at the beautiful man beside him. “I love you Tony. I love you so much.”

Tony’s throat tightened as he looked at Bucky. He loved this man too. God, he had fallen for this man. Fallen hard.

“I love you too Bucky. Love you very much.” Tony’s voice was soft as he confessed his love.

 

For a minute he thought Bucky might cry, tears had gathered in his eyes but he didn’t, he just kissed Tony again.

 

 

This was his life now on. Him and Tony happy together.

**Author's Note:**

>    
> Inspired by : [Pure ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10520973/chapters/23223564) by MightyYawp
> 
> Previously titled : Beloved Son 
> 
> Minor pairings James Logan Howlett / Virginia Pepper Potts
> 
> This pairing refuses to leave me and so here it is again. 
> 
> In this story, Tony and Pepper were never a thing. Tony had been alone since the time he became Iron man. They are just good friends. Best of friends.
> 
> Virginia married James Logan Howlett. He is a business man, a very good friend of Tony. When Virginia became CEO of Stark industries she met Logan and they fell in love.
> 
> Iron Man I is canon as it is in all my fics. Tony was seventeen when his parents died. So that would make his age during infinity wars 43/44.
> 
> Bracelet is something that doesn’t allow wanda to get inside people’s heads. She cant use her powers on the person who is wearing it. It's like talking to a brick wall. She can use her powers but nothing will happen.  
>  


End file.
